Fate Of The Sith
by Blackjackpony
Summary: The Galactic civil war is coming to a close, the sith beaten back by Republic forces in battle after battle has taken its toll on the empire. A lone Destroyer "Invincible" commanded by a powerful if politically weak sith finds itself at the edge of space pursued by a Republic task force after an unsuccessful battle.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

There is no emotion, there is peace. Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Through passion, I gain strength.

There is no passion, there is serenity. Through strength, I gain power.

There is no chaos, there is harmony. Through power, I gain victory.

There is no death, there is the Force. Through victory, my chains are broken.

-The Jedi Code The Force shall free me.

- The Sith Code

My eyes stung from smoke, yet I could not bring myself to blame the Republic.

A man to my right, I did not know his name, let out a cry of surprise as the console he was using exploded burning his face. It left all navigation control of the Terminus destroyer to me.

Turning I looked back at the Captain, a well dressed man whose uniform was immaculate, not like the rest of the bridge crew, we were covered in sweat stains and grease marks from the six hour battle, a feeling of dread plagued the ship as one of the Non commissioned officers, a fighter pilot ran forward pulling the man howling in pain to my right back before taking his place, doing his best to work with a half broken terminal.

Then my gaze fell upon the women standing next to the Captain, power oozed from her like the sick scent of a Hutt, covered from head to toe in Sith robes and battle armor that formed a puzzling contrast, but then she was a Sith.

"Your crew seems inadequate Captain, I trust its not just your leadership?" The man beside her shook his head.

"No my lord, I am afraid that the quality of our crews has gone downhill since we let those with weak blood onto the bridge" his gaze met mine and I shook with anger punching a new course around a small moon that would put us slightly ahead of the Republic fleet.

"Truly it is a shame to have them sully our presence, but these are hard times, The Sith stand strong but our Navy and Army have proved inadequate" there was no change of mood, no sign of her anger, she simply drew her lightsaber and sheathed it to the hilt in the mans chest.

The bridge was silent, the defining Klaxons and sparking consoles the only sound.

"But I think an experiment is in order, YOU Twi'lek, you are promoted to captain congratulations" my mouth dropped open in shock at the sudden promotion, my hands shaking in fear as I nodded for the Pilot to take my station as I jogged over to the captain's station, and closer to the mad Sith.

"M-my Lord! what our your orders?" I looked up at her before quickly lowering my gaze from her own piercing eyes, configuring the terminal before me proved a convenient excuse.

"This battle is lost. You are to take us to hyperspace" I bit my lip hard to hold back a squeak as I looked up.

"B-but our Star Charts were wiped! We have no programed destinations!" despite my cries I set up a Order packet, a set of orders to be sent to the other bridge crew, to jump.

"Well then" she grinned her voice a sick confidence I found terrifying "We let the force Decide where to go." nodding quickly I sent the orders to the rest of the crew, a resigned fear falling across the room as I called out what I knew where to be my final words.

"Jump to Hyperspace."

* * *

I let out a moan and found myself gasping for air, turning on my side I vomited out a sticky red substance, panting hard I groaned simply lying on my side Hoping the dizziness would pass soon as I rubbed my face with a hoof.

Ok what?!

Opening my eyes wide as I stared down in shock at the fur that covered my new limb, my smooth dark blue skin gone replaced with a light purple coat, and my Lekku... I let out a half sob half gasp as I reached up to my head, a long bone pushed out from my forehead but my Lekku were gone.

"Well, isn't this interesting..." I looked behind me and saw a leath red equine, black vains broken up her face like a spiders web, nicks and scars could be seen under her blood colored fur, her black robes had changed to cover her new form as if she had always been whatever she was. But she was not the only one, the entire bridge was changed, Officers had become one of four variants of equine; a winged one, a horned one, a striped one, and one with no horn or wings.

I noticed that only five horned equines where on the bridge. One of the engineers, the two sith apprentices, the sith and I.

She noticed too.

"Well look at that Head tails, the force has given you quite the gift, well I can't call you that anymore now can I?" she stepped over me, that sick grin still on her face as I shakily got to my... hooves.

"What our your orders my lord?" I quickly bowed my head hoping that I was still useful to her.

"Find out where we are, after that you are to send ALL horned crewmembers to my chambers, do you understand." I quickly nodded as she left, her Apprentices falling in behind her.

It spoke for the integrity of the Imperial navy that after only a few moments of shock and confusion, the bridge at least was working as it should be, Officers were learning how to operate the controls with the new large unwieldy limbs and I... felt something.

Like a slow pulse in my head that made me giddy, I could feel it around me too, like a heartbeat, I chose to ignore it and get back to work.

* * *

"Damage report." I turned to one of the Human turned Winged pony next to me, it had been five hours since we had gotten in system and most repairs where done on the bridge, even though the repairs were pathetic for imperial engineers, we all had new bodies after all.

"Hyperdrive intact but we lack the thrusters to use that, only one of the thrusters is still working at the moment, life support is gone and we have forty hours to fix it, out of the five hundred and twenty four crewmembers we have three hundred and five who have answered roll call, we have one shuttle, all of our star fighters and bombers are destroyed, three of the thirty laser turrets are working, almost all of the small batteries are gone, we have no missiles, the ion cannon is out of alignment, and the twin turbo laser cannons are working at thirty percent capacity." He paused looking back to his terminal screen "Fabrication facilities are still functional but we have next to no supplies. Also we have only fifty troopers left, one of the trooper barracks was vented into space... Oh and we are all equines for some reason." I cursed tapping my hoof for the odd clicking sound it made when it hit the metal floor.

"Do we still have scanning?" I looked out at the system through the bridge viewport.

"Yes but it is limited to short range, umm Captain, I know this goes against regulation but if that planet in the middle of this system is habitable... we need to land on it if we want to live."

I glanced at the planet, it hung on its own in the middle of the system, its sun spinning lazily around it.

"Yes, how long till we reach it?" I glanced at the Officer on the navigation computer, it felt odd to be able to move my head and neck almost the entire way around but it was far more convenient than turning my whole body. The force must have a sense of humor.

"At our best speed, three days, and working on the Engineering reports. We have about four days of life support if they rig up something. But it will break Reg-"

"Just tell them to do it, for now we focus on surviving." The crew seemed to brighten at that. I felt a ping of empathy with them, far too often in this war had Captains killed there crew to follow regulation dogmatically.

The Bridge crews good mood was soon shattered as one of the apprentices stalked onto the bridge, the Sith Pureblood turned Horned Equine walked with a slow confidence as if she was already a Sith. I turned and Stood at attention as she glanced around.

"The ship looks repaired." I saw the Chief Engineering Officer smack her face with a hoof as I slowly shook my head.

"The ship is still in critical condition and we will have to make planetfall soon before our life support runs out, I have taken the liber-" her blade sprung to life floating in the air by my neck as I froze in fear.

"YOU, you have overstepped your bounds, while my Mistress meditates on this I am in command, do you understand that 'Captan'"

"Y-yes my lord, I recommend we set a course for the planet." Stopping myself from continuing I watched as she seemed to think things over. I knew it was a rather obvious ploy to seem more in control of something she had no understanding of. After a few moments she nodded.

"Going to the planet would be best, you may do so on my order." With that she grinded and stalked out. Turning, I let out a sigh and looked at my number two.

"Well you know our orders. Get too it." Stepping out of the bridge I left an Officer in charge and went to inspect my new Captain's quarters, hopefully to sleep for the next four days.

* * *

The last Captan was a vain fool I mused as the elevator doors closed. Weapons lined the walls from Dueling blades, Blasters, Ancient rifles and even a Jedi Lightsaber. It Left a bad taste in my mouth, walking, or rather trotting, I made my way to the large double bed that dominated the room. Blood red sheets made of some sort of silk and bottles of Wine from Coruscant, perhaps plundered with the lightsaber in the sacking of the planet-wide city.

"A lovely room, is it not?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, something that I was sure I would never get used to.

Turning around quickly I saw a leath figure in mandalorian armor leaning back with a short blade in her armored Talons. Like my uniform the force must have made her armor fit her new body, but she was FAR from Equine. Twin black wings folded out from her armor and spread behind her longer Birdlike front, her lower half was more in line with one of the Excotic cats Sith often kept as pets, clawed hind paws and taloned hands, the dangerous woman had been turned into a predator. Covered in blaster-proof battle armor, knives and blasters sticking out of multiple places, the twin Blasters on her hip turned flank and one of the most sophisticated Shield generators I have ever seen caused me to pale under my new coat.

"Y-yes it is." I choked out unsure how to deal with this situation.

"Its a nice bed, try it." Turning I pulled myself onto the bed and rested my head on the pillow. I looking down at her as she got up, in full armor. She stalked over to me and got onto the bed, pulling me into a smaller spoon and running her razor sharp talons over my neck.

"Sweet dreams Captain." She chuckled while holding me close, but I found myself unable to close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no fear; there is power._

_I am the heart of the Force._

_I am the revealing fire of light._

_I am the mystery of darkness_

_In balance with chaos and harmony,_

_Immortal in the Force._

-Je'daii Code

Hissing I looked back at the Bounty Hunter, she was playing with my new ears with her talons. I must have fallen asleep at some point.

"You have bigger ears than the rest..." She mused as I noticed a taloned hand slowly stroking my throat.

"I-I do?" Blinking I ignored the sharp pain of her talons and looked back at my long ears in her talons, she was right. Unlike the other crewmembers change, my ears were far longer and larger twitching with each sound.

"Yeah.." She grinned and pulled me close, her mask was off showing her birdlike face and sharp looking beak as she grinned down at me "You look adorable."

"C-can you let me go, I-I need to get dressed." She nodded and dropped me on the bed and spread out as I trotted to the bathroom pulling my clothes off and dumping them on the side. I pulled out a new set that, thankfully, fit me and displayed my new rank.

There where a few pops as the Mandalorian stretched out her new body and got up before falling to her hind legs and talons, without another word she stalked out of the room letting me breathe a sigh of relief. Activating the console at the rooms desk, I looked over my Mailbox. It was full of requests that due to my position, I had to look through and grant or refuse.

Sighing I worked through most of the requests, mainly field promotions, supply orders, data sheets Captains we are supposed to memorize. I looked myself over as I got up and pulled a hold out blaster from the wall. A prototype Republic "Quickfire" and hid it in my new uniform before I got ready for my new role of Captain and left my new quarters.

* * *

The Bridge was quiet as I entered, most of the people in the day before were there to man the battle stations in the emergency, trotting over to the Captains terminal I looked though the messages sent to me.

The ex-Sith Pureblood had sent me orders to review our armory and fabrication supplies in order to create a new set of armor. I winced and sent a deflective reply saying that it was sent to engineering, I would keep it for a while until we were safe before I sent the request to Dal'von, the Chief Engineer. Looking at a few of the other messages, most where reports and crew reassignment. I found a message with no tracking handle. Blinking i brought the message up.

"We have a chance, one of three supports us. We know you, we are your friends, for "The Master". The odd message made me reread it a few times before I deleted it.

"Must be a computer bug." I mumbled looking back at the bridge before nodding to one of the non-commissioned Officers, a ex-human called Satte Vol. My current number two to take the bridge before I trotted out to make my way to the bridge.

On most Imperial ships the main halls run along the port and starboard making the halls almost mirrored. They led to different stations depending on what the ship was created for, but the halls where often the same, so it came as a surprise when the starboard corridor had been exposed to space.

"Sorry Captain, we would fix the breach but we do not have the supplies right now. You can take the maintenance hall to the mess hall if you want..." The grease covered engineer winced, as he realised he was talking to a Imperial Captain, who cared more about the state of their uniform than the lives of the crew.

"Yes, it would take longer to walk around, thank you Crewman?"

"Vess, Vess Dral. Thank you Captain." He smiled pulling up one of the laser cutters that was magnetized to his new hooves, I smiled at that. If the Republic found themselves in this situation they would panic before they could work on fixing the ship, Imperial discipline and loyalty to their fellow crew would trump the Republic here.

* * *

"CAPTAN ON DECK!" I winced as I entered the room, almost in sync almost one hundred people stood at attention at my entry. The Special forces commandos had called the order so I went to inspect them, torn armor and battered weapons strapped onto foreign bodies made the Soldiers a sorry sight from afar, but up close I saw the hard steel in there eyes.

"At ease!" I called so my voice would carry to all the people eating right now "I am impressed Commander, getting back to the dropship looked impossible from up high, let alone bringing the troopers you did with you."

My mind went back to the battle just yesterday, when I was barely an Officer. The attack had gone poorly from the start, most of our capital ships being destroyed. It was not much better on the ground, in the first attack three thousand troops were dropped covering three cities and a large number of small towns across the planet. After an extended campaign all the ships that could arrange a pickup did so at the last city held by ground forces, while it was being bombarded by the republic.

I shook my head, this ship. My ship might have been the only one that made it after the formations broke.

"Thank you Captain, the Blackboots were working with the Abo's when we were pushed back, but they were not too Blaster-happy yesterday. Not even the BUG's wanted a piece of us, if there was no bloodthirsty Captans things would have been Case Green." He nodded to a open space on the table where one of the Privates had left a full meal for me.

"I was under the impression that the fighting was heavy." I leaned forward to pick up the Hard-Cake with my mouth biting a piece off and swallowing.

"No, that's the odd part, they had Jedi and Greenboots aplenty. Blast, they had more troops than we did, three to one, but they were fighting defensive and slow, not like them now that I think about it." He rubbed his muzzle with a hoof as I finished my cake.

"How are things with the crew? What with one of the barracks vented you must have to share beds right?" One of the Sergeants nodded.

"Yeah, it's odd most Army-Navy contact turns out damright Cuddly, but there have been no problems." I smiled and stood back up, there was still much to be done.

"Good to know, contact me if you need anything."

"Same to you Captan, just so you know, if you have a Glow-Stick pointed your way we got your back." I blinked at that and nodded.

"I will keep that in mind."

* * *

Stepping back on the bridge I trotted over to the navigations Officer, who looked in a particular good mood, that was never a good sign.

"Have we gotten underway?" I looked the officer in the eye, noting that his, and all of the crews new eyes, were rather large.

"AH, yes, not only that but our Engineering team has found parts to fix the life support!" I blinked, finding some critical component on a spaceship often meant that there was a black market onboard, a huge weakness in a fleet but on a single ship far from any form of communication...

"Good, if you see The Wrecker tell him he just got himself double rations." Grinning with newfound cheer I went to my post and started working on logs, ship reports, messages, and other things sent to me in order to get a clear idea of what state the ship was in.

Not long after I had started was a report by medical.

_Captain_

_Congratulations on your recent promotion, come down to the labs soon and we will share a drink._

_Enclosed are my reports on the sudden transformations the entire crew have seem to undergone, I do not count myself as knowledgeable of the Force but it seems that the transformation was sudden enough to tear our insides apart (As evidenced by the blood-like substance that most of the crew threw up when they woke after the transformation) and regrow new ones in less then a second, most of the crew has lost significant mass in the transformation but have remained healthy and capable._

_Also many of the crew who were members of other races have maintained features that are reminiscent of their previous race. The Sith Purebloods have bone spurs identical to the ones they had before the transformation, however they have lost their facial tentacles. I also have heard that you have much larger ears than other crewmembers, I can only guess that this is due to you being a Twi'lek, if you can make it down I can take a blood sample and look into the difference._

_The attached files will tell you more:_

_SEE ATTACHED 001 EQUINE_

_SEE ATTACHED 002 WINGS_

_SEE ATTACHED 003 HORN_

_SEE ATTACHED 004 STRIPES_

_SEE ATTACHED 005 MANDALORIAN_

_SEE ATTACHED 006 CLASSIFIED_

_WIth regards, Doctor Ja,vok currently a winged equine._

Sending the files to my room for later review, I turned and headed to the elevator wondering what the classified file was...


	3. Chapter 3 Infiltrators

Peace is a Lie; there is only Emotion.

Through Serenity, I control my Passion.

Through Wisdom, I overcome Ignorance.

There is no Chaos; there is Harmony.

Through Emotion, I gain Power.

Through Harmony, I gain Clarity.

There is no Death; there is only Sacrifice.

The Force shall Guide me.

-Revanite code

The elevator stopped and out trotted one of the Sith apprentices, now that I had time to study her face I noticed the bony spines from her face, a slight change relating to her previous race.

"Ah, Captain Desyanti." The Sith smiled pulling her hood down to show her cropped... mane? and red horn "I was hoping to see you, I have been asked to follow some of your regulations while I command this ship. Now I have found a small discrepancy, there seem to be six Sith on the entry passenger manifest, yet only my master and Tavion are on the official crew list."

"You wish for me to find them my lord?" I cocked my head at that.

"Yes. When you have found out who the other Sith are you are to report to me directly, I will be in my Quarters." With that she pressed a button on the elevator with a flick of her horn and left.

I waited for the next elevator not wanting to take one with the Sith and made my way to the crew deck, only one person knew everyone on the ship. A few of the crewmen spotted me and smiled nodding or giving me a respectful salute, something that was rather Un-Imperial. Most crews had a perpetual fear of higher ranking officers and I was not naive enough to think I was any different. So why was everyone being so nice?

* * *

The med bay was mostly busy, not in an emergency state but people who had transformed with burns or other wounds were not healed and had to recover. Doctors and medical droids, who were untouched by the transformation that had occurred, were trotting from bed to bed monitoring the more critical patients. I ignored them and made my way to the back office, the door opening to me as soon as I was in range of its sensor.

"No, its not something that I can tell anyone about just yet I.." Ja,Vok looked up to me, the winged equine blinking before he looked back at the com link "I will call you back." He severed the link without waiting for a reply.

"Yes, its something that I will need your help on, but you have to promise me something, something that if the last Captain was asked I have no doubt he would lie right to my face about." That got my attention, turning to look the doctor in the eyes I waved a hoof.

"Ask, I will not lie to you."

"I must be going mad in my old age." He sighed tapping his hooves on the desk "We have had another type of equine, one with a unique gift that might be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands." he licked his lips "You need to promise me that you will take into consideration their safety and wellbeing before ANYTHING else." Cocking my head I otherwise noded, the task the Sith set for me could wait.

"You have my word." with that he nodded

"Follow me."

* * *

A Thranta-Class Corvette hung in space its turrets halting their fire as the Sith Destroyer entered hyperspace, its bridge was quiet as the Captain, one Taza Torpoli, thought out her next action.

"Plot a course to follow there hypertrail, we can't let the Imps escape here!" She slammed her fist down on the holo table before her as the bridge crew rushed to follow their orders.

"There is a transmission from the Flagship Captain." Taza nodded to the young officer who put up the transmission.

"Captain Torpoli, you are to follow the fleet to the orbital docks for repair and rearmament, the battle here is won." A Male Zabrak Jedi looked Taza over.

"My ship is undamaged, we will continue the chase." A beeping at her terminal told Taza that the navigational officers had the trail of the escaping sith ship.

"We cannot follow them Captain, they have traveled to an unknown sector, there will be no support, no reliable way of returning." The Jedi pleaded with the Republic Captan to reconsider her dark path.

"The Imperials must be eliminated, there is no other way." Before he could send an order to any of her crew she cut the communication and entered the navigational orders into her computer, she felt her ship lurch as they entered hyperspace, then the world went black.

* * *

"The Chiss?" I followed the Doctor to one of the cargo holds, a smaller one that held mostly spare parts for weapons.

"Yes, they now have abilities that must not fall into the wrong hands... well hooves right now I suppose." Punching in the code to open the door with the tip of his hoof, the inside of the cargo hold was dim, only the running lights were still on but my eyes quickly adjusted.

"Captan." The voice was respectful, but it was off, wrong almost as if many people were speaking at once.

"Come forward, I can't see you." Blinking I turned spotting eleven silhouettes in the darkness.

It was when they stepped forward into a soft red light I understood. They were changed, and definitely Chiss, well ex Chiss, there eyes a blood red but it was the rest of their bodies that was startling. Dark black chitin flawlessly covered their bodies broken up by their bone white fangs and slightly lighter fins atop their heads.

"Sorry Captain, we are still getting used to our new... bodies." One of them spoke, a larger female with a long green mane. I had to look up to her she was so big.

"Well, I can understand your trepidation over this transformation but this hardly qualifies for leave from work." My voice was stern looking each one in the eye, but it was the larger one who spoke once more.

"That is not why we have hidden ourselves, and we have been working as per our jobs, if you remember rightly there are twenty Chiss that survived the battle, the ones who are carrying out their work are exercising a new ability that I want to keep away from the Sith. Three of the changed Chiss stepped forward, red flashes covering their bodies before three copies of me, my new body, stood grinning.

"That is quite the trick, infiltration perfected..." The larger one grinned and nodded

"We have taken to calling ourselves Chiss-Equis, a placeholder name until we find one better, and we have been looking into our new anatomy..." She looked to the doctor who turned to me.

"It's all in the report, as is my recommendation of what to do in this situation." I nodded.

"Well, I will ensure you and all of the now Chiss-Equis are protected, crewmen?" she shook her head.

"You are our Captain and we trust in your leadership, but it seems this transformation has made me into what my planets scientists would call a 'Queen' of my own small hive. Nothing that I would use to undermine you just a formality, I would like to be called Queen Metamorphosis, it's poetic if you care for such things." I did not but saw no reason not to grant the new 'Queen' her wish.

"Stay safe Queen Metamorphosis." The door opened before me

"You too Captain Desyanti." Then the door closed.

* * *

"Do you know about any Sith or other passengers that our not on the official lists?" I turned to the doctor in the dark hall, it was a side corridor that did not see much use, I could not think of anywhere better than this to ask.

"No, and that I promise you, but I will point some things out, when the quartermaster died, I was given his duties until I could assign them to another officer, something I hope to do today when you sign the reassignment. Anyway he left a few reports of missing stock, food medical equipment and other things but there was some odd things he reported, an officer losing his uniform in the washer, several sets of battle armor going missing as well as a hack that left the army assignment database in shambles... not sure what it means until you said it but i think-"

"Yes i get the idea, we have infiltrators aboard beyond the new Chiss... you are to forget about it, I will deal with it myself." Turning I left for my quarters getting ever closer to the work that was building up on my terminal, the longer I had this uniform the more and more it seemed to drag me into every dark secret on this ship.

"Far too much drama for a Destroyer... well at least it's not a dreadnought." I found myself grinning at that.

* * *

It seemed that my quarters where going to be shared, the Mandalorian was sitting on her back, long catlike hind legs stretched over my bed as she looked at a datapad.

"Long day? You must have seen the bug Chiss downstairs." she grinned as I blinked at her, helmet at her side.

"How do you know about that?" I dropped into one of the chairs and blinked when I saw a fully cooked ration pack open on the table.

"My cloaking still works just fine, and the wings help quite a bit, the foods for you, and I was wondering why that cargo hold was off limits anyway." Blinking I dug into the food before me.

"What are you doing here?" I bit though a particularly nice tasting fruit still watching the predator on my bed closely.

"You have a nice bed, no chance of backstabbing me, lots of control but little power.. the list goes on but it's mostly just to make you the best mix of strong and weak that makes me interested." She winked at me and put the data pad to the side.

"So you have a few choices here. And as much as I would love to tell you what to do, what you chose here has little impact on me. This Bug Chiss dilemma is yours alone, ..so what will you do here?"


End file.
